There's an elephant in your Garden
by kryptoniteblack
Summary: TITLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STORY! A fun fic that is about MWPP in their 6th year. Full of lots of pranks and suprises. Please read and review! No slash!
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

A/N: Ok so please read and review and blah blah blah. You know what to do. Do any of you ever really read the a/n?? I have to say most of the time I don't. Why am I writing one then?? Ok...moving on to other matters.JUST READ THE FIC!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize.they all belong to JK Rowling.obviously. If I did then I'd be rich.blah blah blah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
"There he goes again," Sirius Black said to Remus Lupin, "we shouldn't even try to talk to him. How long do you think it'll take him this time?"  
"I think he has about 30 seconds. It's not as if she doesn't know," Remus replied watching his watch.  
Sirius laughed. They were standing at Platform 9 ¾ ready to board the Hogwarts Express for their 6th year. Their best friend, James Potter, was moving toward a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes, whom he had been obsessed with for the last 5 years. Every year he would ask her out. And every year she would slap him. Sure enough, James had barely reached her when there was a loud SMACK.  
"How long?" Sirius asked.  
"About 21 seconds starting from when he spotted her. All time record," Remus replied very seriously.  
"Lets break the news to Prongs," Sirius said just as serious and they moved toward James. "Oh James-ie-poo! Lily's just set an all time record high of~" Sirius started in.  
"SHUT UP!" James roared.  
"But James-ie-poo, it was 21 seconds!" Remus exclaimed, "She gets better every year!"  
"I SAID SHUT~" James was cut off.  
"JAMES-IE-POO!" Sirius mocked sounding hurt, "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" But before James could reply Sirius and Remus ran off to board the train. 'I've had just about enough of this slapping stuff,' he thought as he headed toward the train, 'and enough of being made fun of by those idiots. I'm never going to act like I like "her" again.' His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius crushing him in a bear hug, when he entered the train compartment.  
"Oh Jamesie! I've missed you so much!" he continued mimicking the girls' behaviors and now was trying to kiss James on the cheek.  
"Get-off, Padfoot!" James said in a choked voice recovering from the bone crushing hug, dodging Sirius and sitting by Remus.  
Sirius took a seat by Holly Short, another one of his best friends. "Shall I call role?" he asked politely.  
"Sir-i-us! You do this every year! It's bad enough when we get to Hogwarts and the teachers call role," Holly answered laughing.  
"Ahh-Ahh-Ahh, Miss Short! We wouldn't want to leave anyone behind!" Sirius continued imitating Professor Mc Gonagall, "James-ie-poo? Moony? Wormtail? Miera? Clohe? Holly? Lily?" everyone groaned "here."  
Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. Sirius and James ran into the Great Hall eager to cause trouble. Remus, however, stayed back from the fun, talking to Clohe, whom he had a strong liking for. Peter just kind of walked behind Remus.  
"JAMES PTOOER, SIRIUS BLACK, NO RUNNING!" Professor Mc Gonagall yelled, but with a faint smile. 


	2. Trouble with the Marauders

A/N: Hello again! I hope everyone liked the last chapter!! Hopefully I can get some more reviews so I will be more motivated to update. This is only my second Fanfic so please feel free to correct me. I can learn from you.  
  
Disclaimer: All the things that you recognize is JK Rowlings work. Also the title belongs to my friend Bludgers-n-broomsticks. Read some of her work if you get a chance. It is really good. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trouble between the Marauders  
  
As the sorting began there seemed to be a bit of trouble. Every time a first year got close to the stool where the sorting hat sat, the hat would fly out of their reach. And when a first year tried to stand on the stool to get the hat down, the stool would move out from under them. Professor McGonagall would look sternly upon the older students and magic the hat back into place, but they would simply fly up again. Remus had a very good idea who was the cause of the mayhem as he eyed his best friends. He wished he could join the fun, but the Prefect's Badge gleamed on his chest and he sighed with disappointment. Dumbledore looked highly amused and of course knew who was causing the trouble. The trick was about to go on the 5th round when a voice split through the laughter.  
"James Potter, if you do that one more time," the sorting hat shrieked, "I will-"  
But they never heard how the hat would punish James because at that moment Sirius moved the stool out from under the hat and placed it on top of it, muffling the hat's voice. Everyone, even the teachers, was roaring with laughter. Then, quite suddenly, the stool whizzed through the air and hit Sirius squarely. Sirius toppled over with a grunt of pain, while James and Remus toppled over with laughter. Soon everyone was laughing again, well, everyone except Sirius, who was returning the stool to its proper place, flushing with anger. And the Sorting and feast continued without anymore mishaps.  
The next morning James and Remus were the first to arise. They decided to see if Sirius and Peter were up before they headed down to breakfast.  
"Hey Moony!" James exclaimed while bending over Sirius, "Look at his face!"  
"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked as he headed over to see Sirius, and then he gasped. "Is that where the stool hit him?"  
"Must be," James sniggered, "he isn't going to like this. I suggest we let him get his beauty sleep, he'll need it."  
The two boys headed down to breakfast where they met Clohe, Lily, Miera, and Holly, who had their schedules. The girls handed them to James and Remus; both quickly looked over them and groaned. James sat by Miera and grabbed some toast. Remus looked at him oddly slowly sitting by Clohe, wondering why James hadn't sat by Lily. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'You have more important things to ponder than James' obsession with Lily coming to an end. For instance Clohe," he thought smiling.  
"Why are you smiling?" Clohe asked jolting Remus out of his thoughts.  
"I was thinking about-er-classes!" Remus said hurriedly as James shot him a knowing look.  
Thankfully Sirius arrived to breakfast in a towering rage before James could say anything. Many girls were cooing over Sirius and his injuries. Most everyone else was laughing, James among them.  
"Shut-up Prongs," Sirius muttered darkly.  
"What's the matter Padfoot? Did the big bad sorting hat ruin your good looks?" James continued laughing, "Oh, sorry, I forgot. You have no good looks!"  
Sirius' face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "I'm warning your Prongs!"  
"Should I really be scared? I mean you're the one who got beat up by a stool," James said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Sirius lunged and James, knocking him down. The two boys fought for several minutes with Remus trying to separate them. Professor McGonagall finally came over and stopped them. Remus had a black eye where James had hit him thinking he was Sirius. James had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and what looked like a cracked rib. Sirius, well, it was hard to tell if anyone had hit him because he was already covered in bruises. Professor McGonagall gave James and Sirius detentions and sent everyone off to class.  
  
It was a miserable first day back with James not talking to Sirius and Sirius not talking to anyone. Later, in the common room doing homework, James caught Remus staring at Clohe. After trying to bring him back to the real world three times James was highly irritated.  
"Why don't you just ask her out?" James said pointedly.  
"What? Oh, sorry." Remus blushed but continued to remain in space.  
James tried again, "I'm sorry about your eye."  
"I'm glad that you're finally happy Padfoot," Remus said clearly not paying attention.  
At being called Padfoot, James chucked his book at Remus and headed up to the common dormitory. Unfortunately, there was someone already there. James turned back around and started to head back to the common room.  
"James wait!" Sirius yelled, grabbing James' arm.  
"Get off!" James yelled trying to get away.  
"No, listen, the only reason I got upset was because of my mum-"  
"I don't give a damn about your mum or any of your lot!" James screamed back, as Remus ran into the room.  
"SHUT-UP!" he roared restraining Sirius.  
"Maybe you're right, they don't belong with you. But the fact is that I'm one of them too, so you must not give a damn about me," Sirius yelled back and ran out of the room.  
Remus was at a loss for words. He watched James put his face in his hands on sit on his bed. He started to walk down the stairs when he ran into Lily Evans.  
"What are they doing now?" She said exasperated.  
"Nothing Lily, I've taken care of it," Remus said as a loud crash came from above.  
"It doesn't look like it," she said coolly pushing past him.  
"Well, I can't say I didn't try," he muttered and went to play chess with Peter.  
"James?" Lily asked cautiously.  
"Go away Evans," James said wiping his face.  
"I won't lecture you," Lily said softly.  
"Well that's a first," James replied icily.  
"I'm not the person you think I am," she said sitting beside him.  
"Okay, well, you can go away now," James said turning away from her.  
"Sirius is afraid of how strong your friendship is," Lily said hesitatingly.  
"He is not. He's not afraid of anything. Look what he has to put up with at home, how can you say such a thing?" James looked her straight in the eye.  
"That's what I mean, he's never had anyone who loved him like you do. I'm not even sure he's ever had anyone love him. He's afraid of love," she replied softly.  
"Go to bed Lily. It's late," James said shortly.  
"Goodnight James," she replied.  
"'Night Lily," James said pushing her out the door.  
Lily went straight to her bed, but didn't fall asleep. 'James has changed a lot since last year,' Lily thought, 'He doesn't act all that conceited any more. He doesn't even act like he likes me. I mean he did try to ask me out yesterday, or at least I think he tried. I just slapped him for no reason. Was he even going to ask me out? What kind of person am I? He doesn't do all the little things he normally does for me. He just told me to go away and normally he would dance to have that long of a conversation without me slapping him. He has finally grown into the guy I always wanted him to be.except he doesn't love me anymore,' she realized. A single tear slid down her cheek. 


	3. The Secret

A/n: Ok people…sorry it took me sooooo long…I've been really busy lately…and I kind of totally got off the site…but I'm back!!! So I hope you like it and as always I wish it were my stuff but the whole magical world belongs to JK Rowling…so here it goes….and please review!!!! Tell your Friends!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks before Sirius, James, and Remus made up. They'd missed the full moon to their great dissapointment and two weeks of pranks. So they had to make up for it, of course, but they had little time since quidditch practice and school filled up their lives. Of course, all of the detentions and uncompleted homework only added to their schedules. In fact, Sirius and James were heading to the library right now from a detention.

"Hey Padfoot," James yelled, "wait up!

"What do you want now," Sirius replied, waiting for James to catch up.

"Look who's behind us," James said quietly.

"Bloody heck James, I just got out of detention…I already have enough to do with all that quid ditch, and I got to do this essay," Sirius said bit loudly.

"Judas Priest, calm down, I just thought you'd make an exception for Snivelly, and since when do you do homework?" 

"Since I cared, really James, we have to get serious, I'd have thought you'd gotten that by now judging by the number of times Lily has turned you down," Sirius replied completely serious.

James just muttered darkly to himself, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Sirius would give in. Sure enough, Sirius let out a sneering, "OY! Snivelly!"

Snape whipped around, pulling out his wand, but James was quicker. Snape's arms and legs snapped to together as he fell to the floor. James was doubled over with laughter,watching Snape's face turn in a more gruesome figure than it already was.

"Prongs!" James heard Sirius yell and he turned to see Knot, Abbot, and Malfoy running towards him with their wands up. He tried to hex them, but Snape had recovered and hexed James while he wasn't looking. Sirius jumped in front of James to protect him, and took three spells at once, meant for James. A small gash appeared on Sirius' check, but he seemed not to notice. He banged Malfoy and Snape's heads together, making them fall. As he turned to face Abbot, he saw Knot fall to the ground with what looked like a bloody nose. James was smiling. Sirius finished off Abbot and turned to James.

"How come I took down three and you only got one?" he teased.

"I was busy making sure we didn't get in trouble," James said darkly.

Sirius didn't question him any more, instead he turned to look at their victims.

"Nicely done, mate," James said laughing.

"Thanks much, Prongs, but I like the look of Knot, he doesn't resemble a gnome that much anymore, maybe he should get one of them muggles nose jobs," and the two left the hallway in fits of laughter.

As they got closer to the hallway, James tried to control his hair, and failed, so he made it really messy for a windblown look that he seemed to like recently.

"Don't worry, Prongs, I'm sure Lily'll say no, however good you look," Sirius teased him.

"Well I don't care what she thinks, if you're dying to know," James said non-chalantly, "Has it ever occurred to you that I might be over her?"

"WHAT? No really, I mean, you've liked her for, err," Sirius paused to count his fingers, "well basically since we got here."

"I'm not totally over girls, just Lily," Sirius groaned, "I'm into Miera these days," James explained, still wondering how Sirius could be the best student in school and still have to count on his fingers.

"Miera? Interesting…very interesting," Sirius replied.

"So what about you? I mean, who has the privelage of holding your heart this year?" James asked curiously.

"Me? Err…no one," Sirius said nervously.

"Come on Padfoot! I won't tell anyone!" James smirked.

"I'm telling you, there's no one for me," Sirius said and hurried to join the others in the library.

James stared oddly at Sirius' turned back. He had the feeling that Sirius wasn't telling him something, something that had been on his mind for quite a long time. He took a seat by Miera, and within a half an hour, he managed to finish his History of Magic essay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…sorry it's short but I hope you like it…also…thanks to my friend idk her sn, I know her real one though…but she helped me out a lot!!! Review and I'll try to take your advice!! Thanks!

Kryptoniteblack08


	4. Hogsmeade and Quidditch

A/N: Ok… so here it is. I hope you like it and of course, I don't own anything except for the story, it all belongs to J K Rowling

The week before Halloween found Remus and Peter trying to wake James and Sirius by throwing things at them. They were unsuccessful until Peter took a running leap and jumped on Sirius. He awoke with a loud and angry, "OUCH!"

"Why'd you do that," Sirius said groggily. 

"Hogsmeade trip on Halloween," Remus replied briskly.

"You woke me up because we go to Hogsmeade next week?" Sirius asked rather confused and angry.

"Hogsmeade!" James jumped out of bed wildly (magically by the mention of one word he'd awakened) and messed with his hair.

"Yes, I thought you might want your pick of girls," Remus teased him lightly.

"Why'd you jump on me? Sirius asked lazily into the pillow.

"Yes, Sirius I'm going to ask Clohe," Remus replied loftily.

"Huh?" Sirius looked up from his pillows. "Who cares about girls, why'd you jump on me?" but his friends were lost in their own dreams, even Peter, "WHY DID YOU JUMP ON ME?" Everyone came out of they're trance.

"Well, I assumed you would want to make sure all the good girls weren't taken," Remus said trying to calm him down.

"You mean like ask someone?" Sirius said in mock disbelief. "Remus, I'm Sirius Black, mate. Over half the female population is probably waiting outside my door, just to ask me. I don't need to worry about asking someone, although I can see why you all would want to get up early, but I am too cool."

"Actually they're outside," Remus said, trying not to laugh.

James and Peter moved toward the window, but Sirius stayed put. He wasn't going to let Remus, of all people, trick him into getting out of bed. But when his three best friends were all howling with laughter; James rolling on the floor, Remus crying, and Peter going into some kind of hysterics, he decided he might as well get up. He looked out the window and to his horror he saw girls marching around, holding up signs that said things like, "I'm Sirius' girl, Pick me Sirius, and I love Sirius."

"Awww, look, those girls over there even got a little chant going," James said managed to block Sirius' punch just in time.

"Er--, Perhaps I'll just skip the quidditch match." he said blushing.

"No can do mate, I'm captain and I'd have to ask you to step off the team," James said apologetically, "But I'll let you use my cloak to get down there. It must be awful to have people chasing you."

"I think it would be pretty cool," Peter said truthfully.

"Wormtail, you're a dimwitted fool," Remus managed to get out through his laughter.

The four boys slid down the staircase where they ran into Clohe, Miera, and Holly. They were all abuzz with the Hogsmeade trip coming up. They took a seat by the fire, except for Peter who went to ask Canddice, a Hugglepuff, to go with him and James who dragged Meira away from the others.

"James," Meira asked puzzled, "what are we doing?"

"Well once I got you over here I was planning to ask you to Hogsmeade," James admitted willingly.

"Figured it was no use with Lily this year, eh?" Meira said bluntly.

"Actually I'm over Lily and have been for awhile. I just kind of woke up and I wasn't crazy for her anymore, weird isn't it…but will you go with me?" he replied.

It seemed that for a moment she was going to say no, but she must of realized that James was being serious and changed her mind. He raced her back over to the others.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked curiously.

"I asked her to Hogsmeade, got a problem with that? And by the way, weren't you just saying that you were dying to ask Clohe? Why don't you give him some reassurance Clohe," James said smiling.

Clohe leaned over and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. They both flushed a deep red while everyone else laughed.

Before they knew it the quidditch game was upon them. James, Sirius, Miera, and Holly all headed down to put on their quidditch robes, while Clohe and Lily found a seat in the stands, and Remus got ready to announce. James' pep talk was a bit of a joke because Sirius kept bewitching his clipboard to fly away, so he finally just gave up and motioned the team to the field.

"Here comes the Gryffindor team with Captain James Potter, Short, Mancir, Klien, Black, Miller, and Shick! For Ravenclaw it's Diggory, Calvin, Jones, Peters, Chang, Houte, and Stump!" Remus' voice echoed around the stadium. "Captains Potter and Diggory shake hands and their OFF! Short comes up with it ands passes to--err--HE SCORES!!! POTTER COMING OUT OF NOWHERE, GRABS THE QUAFFLE AND SCORES!! DIGGORY ISN'T GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS FOLKS! RAVENCLAW TAKES IT DOWN TO THE GRYFFINDOR END, PASSES TO CALVIN…and…OH MY! BLACK NAILS HIM WITH A BLUDGER!! THAT'S GOING TO HURT TOMMARROW FOLKS! Klien in possession, passes off to Short, she doges two bludgers, and SHE GETS IT PAST KEEPER JONES!! IT'S 20-0 GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD. Chang has it, but lost possession from a bludger hit by Black…Potter in possession, he moves down the field…SHICK HAS SEEN THE SNITCH BUT STUMP IS CLOSER!! SHE DIVES…AND I DON'T THINK SHE CAN CATCH HIM…WAIT!!! IT'S A FAKE OUT!!! SHICK PULLS OUT OF HER DIVE AND SPEEDS THE OTHER WAY…does she have it??? YES!!!! IT'S SHICK WITH THE SNITCH!!! 170-0 GRYFFINDOR!!!" Remus was doing a victory dance in the press box.

James looked around for Miera to congratulate her. The team had done a wonderful job and her was proud of them. Then he thought he heard Sirius yell, "PRONGS!" he looked around and waved at Sirius wondering why he was speeding toward him, screaming. 'He must be pretty happy we won… James thought. Then it hit him, literally. Diggory had taken a beater's stick to his head. He was seeing black, he knew he was falling…but he was still a hundred feet in the air! He could smell blood and hear people screaming, but he couldn't hold on any longer. He let the blackness overtake him.

"WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!" Remus yelled into the microphone. "SIRIUS, NO!!!!"

Sirius was heading toward Amos Diggory at full speed on his broomstick. He jumped off of his broom and took Diggory with him. They were still almost 10' from the ground, but that didn't stop Sirius. He beat Diggory with a look of pure hatred upon his face. By now, Diggory was almost as bloody as James. Sirius hadn't been touched.

"SIRIUS STOP!! HELP JAMES!" Remus yelled, still in the press box. Hearing Remus, Sirius made a quick decision, he would deal with Diggory later. Now, James needed him.

"Mr. Black, please do remain calm," Professor Kindle, the potions teacher and their least favorite teacher, said as Sirius pushed him, "I think that detention is in order for pushing me while trying to see if your favorite scum is ok." Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously.

"MR. KINDLE! May I remind you that I'm in charge of Sirius' punishments and James Potter is no scum. The only scum here is you," Professor McGonagall cut in sharply, she looked angrier than Sirius had ever seen her and he was amazed at what she just said.

"Minerva, George, stop that," Dumbledore commanded, "I must take James to the hospital wing immediately. Mr. Black you may accompany me."

Sirius assured Meira that he would tell them if there was any change and he ran after Dumbledore. He looked at James, laying there on the stretcher unmoving. Please James…don't die…You're my best friend…you can die…I love you… Sirius looked at Dumbledore for reassurance, but all he saw was an old worried man who looked as if his life was drained from him.

"Sir?" Sirius began attentively, "Wi-Will James be alright?"

"I wish I could say yes, but truthfully I don't know. I'm very sorry, I know how close you are," Dumbledore replied heavily. "Poppie! Hurry!" Dumbledore yelled as they reached the hospital wing, she took one look at James and wheeled him into a closed off room. Dumbledore turned to Sirius, "I need to inform Mr. and Mrs. Potter, perhaps you would like to bring some friends down here to stay with James and yourself." Sirius nodded.

"SIRIUS!" Holly yelled as he entered to common room, "Is he-Is James…dead?"

"Not yet," Sirius choked out, "some people can come back with me now."

Remus hugged Sirius and tried to see in his eyes if James was ok, but he wasn't reassured when he saw Sirius with tears in his eyes. 

"Alright then, Peter, Sirius, and I will go back," Remus said taking over, although he too was fighting back tears. When the girls objected saying that they wanted to come too, he said nothing, but lead them through the portrait hole.

"No!" Sirius barked suddenly, "Not Lily, this is her fault, Diggory was jealous of James because we won, and made him look bad in front of his girlfriend, but James doesn't even like her anymore. You probably told Diggory that James was going to ask you to Hogsmeade, didn't you?"

"Sirius, I- I didn't think that Amos would--" Lily pleaded.

"SHUT-UP!" Sirius yelled grabbing her shoulders, "You don't even care about James, you good for nothing girl!"

"SIRIUS!" but it wasn't Lily yelling it was Remus, "Let her go. Lily you stay here, the rest of you, let's go," so Sirius, Remus, Peter, Holly, Clohe, and Meira took off for the hospital wing, leaving Lily in the hallway with tears streaming down her face.

Ok…so tell me how you liked it and I'll try to write more soon!!

Kryptoniteblack 


	5. Memories

A/N: Ok, hoped you like it so far, blah, blah, blah, get on with the story, people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as JK Rowlings things obviously…otherwise I would be rich and they wouldn't belong to her. On With the story!

When they arrived at the hospital wing, several teachers, including Dumbledore, and the Potters were standing around the bed where James lay. Madame Pompfrey closed the curtains are him and let the Potters and James' friends see him privately. While the Potters were inside, Madame Pompfrey explained to the gang that James had a very bad concussion and a small crack in his skull. If he didn't regain consiousness soon, he could very well die. That was of no comfort to them.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter came out comforting Sirius, Peter, and Remus and being introduced to Meira, Holly, and Clohe. Sirius was the last to see James and when he got out the girls had already left, but a very tired Remus was waiting for him.

"Is something wrong, Moony? I mean besides this?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Full moon is near," Remus muttered softly.

"Oh, well…you can go back up to the dorm, I'm going to stay here a little while longer," Sirius said knowing Remus needed to sleep.

"Sirius this must be awful for you," Mrs. Potter said as Remus left. "I can't imagine what it's like to see your best friend almost killed."

Tears finally came out of Sirius' eyes, and when Mrs. Potter hugged him he only cried harder. Even when his mother had thought there was some hope in him she had never hugged him like Mrs. Potter did then. He didn't want James to die.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said after the Potters left, "I didn't know you were still here. You should go get some rest, you've had a very long day, and many more to come."

"Sir? I was wondering if I could stay down here with James, just so I could be with him," Sirius said sheepishly.

"I don't see why not, in fact that could be a very good idea," Dumbledore said thinking about something.

After some arguing by Madame Pompfrey and Dumbledore, Sirius was allowed to stay with James. He tried to sleep, he really did, but he couldn't. So, instead he talked to James. He told him everything, how hard it was for him at home and how he was going to run away, how he liked Holly, but most of all he told James how much he loved him.

"Remember that one summer when I was over and we went into the muggle town. I dressed up as a, whatchamacallit, oh yeah, a clown for that girl's birthday party while you tied the real clown up. That was the oddest thing I've ever done. Those kids just kept expecting me to do the stupidest things, and then that kid threw a pie at me! Muggles really are quite odd if you ask me. But we got a lot of money for it and we bought a soccer ball with it. That was tons of fun even if we didn't have broomsticks. Those muggle midgets were crazy though. Kept kicking the ball this way and that, of course, once we found out you couldn't use your hands we were all right. And remember when we convinced your parents to buy a TV? We spent the whole day setting that up and we watched it all the time. That show 'The Wiggles' kind of scared me though. A whole bunch of guys dressed up in funny colors, I don't see what kids like it for." and Sirius went on like that for the most of the night.

Around two in the morning, Sirius started to doze off. He was laying on half of James' bed and half on his own.

"Sirius?" came a shaking voice from James, "What are you doing?"

"JAMES!" Sirius cried joyously, "You're alive! And awake! Madame Pompfrey, Madame Pompfrey!"

She came running into the room and immediately started firing questions at James to see if his memory was ok. After she determined that his memory was fine, she left to make a sleeping drought.

"What happened?" James asked confused.

"Diggory," Sirius added a couple of choice words after his name, "just wapped you around the head with a beater's bat, and then you fell off your broomstick to the ground, oh, I'd say about a hundred feet."

"Why am I not dead then?" James asked unconcerned.

"I, well, I'm not quite sure because I had to take care of a few people," Sirius said smiling.

"I hope you beat the bloody heck out him," James said giving Sirius a weak smile.

"I think he might think twice before coming near you, or anyone I'm friends with for awhile," Sirius said laughing.

"Boys, that is quite enough. Mr. Diggory is also in the hospital, and although he is nowhere near as bad off as you, I'd say it was the worst anyone's ever been beaten up before," Madame Pompfrey said sternly, "Now drink this my dear boy."

James fell immediately asleep after he drank the sleeping drought, and Sirius for the first time that night, fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Lily, Sirius didn't mean it," Holly tried to explain for like the millionth time during History of Magic.

"Yes he did! It's been four days since they've even talked to me, let alone, let me see James. And don't tell me that his injuries aren't that bad because his parents are still here and have you seen Sirius, Remus, and Peter? They mope around acting like the world is going to end, and they haven't even bothered Snape!" Lily said a little loudly, causing Proffesser Bins to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Ravens?" he said although you could tell he didn't care at all.

"Yes Sir, I need to go to the hospital wing," Lily replied already heading out the door.

She ran to the hospital wing and asked Madame Pompfrey if she could see James. "Yes Lily, dear," she had replied, "Third bed on the left." She took a deep breath and opened up the curtains, she gasped-Sirius was inside.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius growled.

"I want to see James," Lily replied not batting an eyebrow.

"Sure, probably more like posion him. Here's an idea for you, Evans, go check on Pretty-boy Diggory, he seems to have a few injuries," Sirius said laughing cruelly, "Go on you filthy little Mudblood," tears swelled up in Lily's eyes, causing Sirius to regret what he said.

"Sirius!" James said suddenly waking up.

"James, you're awake!" Lily and Sirius said together.

"Chill out man, judas priest, just give the girl some time with me," James said smiling as Sirius left unhappy.

"James, I-I," Lily began.

"Don't worry Lily, Sirius was mad because he didn't think of hitting anyone with a beater's bat first. And you have connections with the one who did somebody with one, unfortunately it happened to be me. And Sirius thinks that it's his fault that I was hurt," James said comfortingly.

"I would never tell Amos to hurt you," Lily said seriously.

"I know, even you couldn't hate me that much Evans," James raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate you James!" Lily said laughing.

"You gave a good impression of it," James teased her.

"Ok, ok! Maybe I was a little harsh, but you were so full of yourself, and still are, but we can be friends from now on, right?" Lily replied.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Potter Charm!" James said laughing as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Potter Charm, I hear you're going with Miera," Lily said.

"Yep!" James said happily, "Me and the prettiest girl in school, and she's good at quid ditch!"

"I'll leave you to dream, Potter," Lily sniggered.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to miss too much class just to see me, would you Evans," James said shooting her an evil grin.

Lily laughed and said she'd see him around. She opened up the curtain and was face to face with Sirius. He jumped about ten feet in the air which gave her the impression he was trying to eavesdrop.

"Evans, I-" Sirius began sheepishly.

"Oh stop it, Sirius. I know you didn't mean it," Lily said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe, but that's something a Black would say. Maybe I can't deny my true family's feelings on these sort of things," Sirius continued.

"Sirius, really! You are the most unblackish Black I've ever seen! If you keep saying that I'm going to hit you with a beater's bat. And don't worry, James still has his sense of humor. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Lily said, kissed Sirius on the cheek, and left.

Sirius rubbed the spot where Lily had kissed him. And she said that he was the most unblackish Black she'd ever seen. It only occurred to him then that she had never any other Blacks. He laughed out loud at this, waved to Diggory who was leaving the hospital wing, and went inside to tell James that Lily Evans had just kissed him on the cheek.

A/N: Ok, so please review and I'll try to update soon. School's out for summer so I'll have a lot more time! YEAH!! Hope you liked it and point out things you want me to improve on when you review. This is only my first real fic, unless you count the one I've only done one chapter one, so I'm sure I still have a lot to learn. It would really help! Thanks again to everyone who read this and helped me with it. Tell your friends about it!

Kryptoniteblack08


	6. Hogsmeade

A/N: Ok…so I hope you liked it. I never really know what to say in these things so if you're still reading it I'd suggest that you'd stop.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize as JK Rowlings, obviously.

"Prongs! Get up you lazy git!" Sirius shouted in James' ear.

"What? Can't a guy get some sleep?" James replied still half asleep.

"Hogsmeade!" Remus said brightly coming out of the bathroom.

"Hogsmeade!" James yelled jumping out of bed, "I get next shower!" and he raced toward the bathroom.

"Good to have him back," Remus said.

"Moony you are such a loony," Sirius said laughing.

"Oh come on, Padfoot, you know you love him. You were the one almost carried to classes because you were so obsessed with making sure he was ok," Remus said teasing Sirius lightly.

"Well, ok, I'm glad he's fine now, but if you tell him I was worried I'll skin you alive," Sirius threatened.

"You secret is safe with me," Remus reassured him.

"What secret?" James asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Who he likes," Remus lied before Sirius could reply.

"How come you never told me, Padfoot?" James asked smirking.

"Probably because you've been layin' in bed, unconscious for a week," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Are you taking her to Hogsmeade?" James asked ignoring Sirius' comment.

"No, he isn't taking anyone," Remus said absently.

"You aren't taking anyone?" James said confused.

"Holly doesn't have a date either, so we're just going to hang out," Sirius said trying to sound kind of offhand.

"Holly doesn't have a date either?" James said now really confused.

"Yes, well, I think it's more like no one dared to come near her," Remus said sniggering.

"I don't understand. Holly's like the prettiest and most popular girl in the whole school, surely she would have a date. And you Sirius, I mean there were tons of girls wanting to ask you," James said completely lost.

"I guess I just turned them all down," Sirius said looking out a window.

"Prongs, do I have to draw a picture for you?" Remus said, "Sirius turned down every girl that asked him so he'd be sure to not have a date. Then he beat up or threatened the guys who wanted to ask Holly to go, so then she wouldn't have a date."

"Why would he beat up people who were going to ask Holly," James said. "OH! I get it! Sirius was going to pull the old 'lets go as friends' thing on Holly, so he wouldn't have to ask her to go with him."

"I was starting to think that bump on your head damaged your brain," Remus said laughing.

"That's completely rubbish," Sirius said as they walked out the dorm.

"Yeah sure, whatever, Padfoot," James said Remus and him exchanging looks.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, the boys took off for Zonko's, while the girls headed to the post office. They planned to meet outside of the Three Broomsticks at noon.

"So Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail," Sirius asked casually, "Where are you planning on taking your dates?"

"Miera and I planned to go to Madame Puddifoots."

"Clohe and I are going to Honeydukes."

"Wherever Carrice wants to go," Peter said.

"Why do you want to know, Padsie?" James asked.

"Just curious," Sirius said as he bounded into Zonko's.

"I'll buy you a drink," Sirius offered Holly as the other couples headed on their way.

"Alright," Holly said and they headed into the Three Broomsticks.

"Why, if it isn't Sirius Black! Where's James?" Madame Rosemerta asked, then eyeing Holly she said, "Ah, I see you brought one of your girlfriends along. And what's your name m'dear?"

Holly said they were just friends at the exact moment Sirius said Holly. Madame Rosemerta laughed, and gave Sirius a wink. Sirius could feel his face turn pink, and tried to hide it from Holly.

"Do you bring lots of girls in here?" Holly asked offhandedly.

"NO-I mean, well, a few, usually James and I come in and talk to Madame Rosemerta," Sirius said quickly, "So, do you think we could win the quidditch cup this year?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we've got a good team," Holly said, "So what are we going to do the rest of the time?"

"Well, I was thinking we could pay our friends a little visit," Sirius said evilly.

"You really are too much, Sirius. I mean, it is their first date, we could break them up or something," Holly said laughing.

"Oh, come on. Have a little fun, besides if things get out of hand, I can straighten them out. I always do," Sirius pleaded.

"Okay, okay, so where are we going first?" Holly said.

"Holly get down, they're coming out!" Sirius whispered loudly.

"Shh, I'm going, jeez. Do you have the rice ready?" Holly said, crouching down by Sirius in the bushes.

James and Miera had just finished eating at Madame Puddifoot's, and walking out they were bombarded. Sirius and Holly were throwing rice at them, like muggles did at weddings. Only their rice had a small trick to them.

"What the-?" James said trying to shield him and Miera from the rice.

"James, it's all over your hair," Miera said laughing.

"Me?" James said shaking the rice from his hair, "Look at you! Just shake it out so we can get a move on."

"I can't I'll mess up my hair!" Miera said.

"Oh come here, I'll do it," James said.

He carefully pulled out the rice, muttering to himself about girls and their hair. He finally got it down to the last piece, but he couldn't get it out. It just kept getting smaller and smaller. He finally got it out and turned to tell Miera, but when he turned his head his lips met hers. It seemed like ages before they pulled apart.

"Go Prongs, Go Miera!" Sirius jumped out of the bushes doing some sort of strange looking victory dance.

"Padfoot, did you set this up?" James asked accusingly.

"Of course, well, I guess Holly helped, but I-" he fell into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, come on Sirius, we have to get Remus and Clohe. And stop doing that dance. You look like an idiot," Holly said pulling Sirius' arm.

Sirius pretended to look hurt, while James and Miera laughed. He practically skipped after Holly, waving goodbye to James and Miera.

"Sorry about that," James said to Miera, grinning stupidly.

"It's ok, I kind of liked it," she replied, blushing.

"Let's make them eat those," Sirius said pointing to a large sign that read,

**__**

'New! Mix-n-Match Candies!

Makes whoever eats them fall in love

With the person next to them!'

"I don't know, something wacky could happen," Holly said uncertainly.

"They already like each other, it can't do much harm," Sirius pointed out.

"Ok, fine, but if this backfires, it's all you," Holly said shrugging.

"Moony!" Sirius called moving toward Remus and Clohe, "You guys have got to try this new sweet! They're great!"

"What are they," Remus asked interestedly.

"Umm…" Sirius pretend to look at a sign, "Coco Sherbet Ball. Here have one," he said smiling.

Remus and Clohe each took one and popped in their mouth. It was about 30 seconds later, when things took a turn for the worse. Remus turned to Agatha Emmet, a sixth year Hugglepuff, and asked her out. Agatha had always been quite taken with Remus and she immediately accepted.

"What's Moony think he's doing?" Sirius asked Holly, as Remus took Agatha into his arms.

"I think we got worse problems with Clohe," Holly answered.

Sirius looked toward Clohe, he eyes almost literally popped out of their sockets. She was making out with Snape. Okay, so things had gotten a little out of hand, he could fix it.

"Erm-How long were these supposed to last?" Sirius asked Holly as he saw many students stopping to stare.

"How am I supposed to know, genius?" Holly snapped back.

"Clohe what are you doing?" Remus seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Me? Look at you," Clohe exclaimed.

They both turned to look whose arms they were in. Clohe and Snape immediately let go, Remus, however, couldn't manage to wiggle out of Agatha's arms. Remus looked slightly angry, okay, I admit a little more than slightly.

"Believe it or not, there is a logical explanation for all this," Sirius said grinning feebly.

"I assume you started this," Remus said gritting his teeth.

"I think Holly should get some credit too," Sirius said smiling at Holly, she just gave him a death stare, "Ok, maybe it was all me, but that is not what you should be worried about. You should be worrying about how you all are going to clear this up," Sirius said trying to get out of trouble.

"What in bloody hell did you do?" Remus said dangerously.

"Okay, Okay, calm down, mate. I gave you both a sweet that was supposed to make you fall in love with each other, and as you might be able to tell it backfired a small amount," Sirius said innocently.

"It backfired a small amount," Remus said still stuggling to get away from Agatha, "Aren't you precious. I'll kill you, and I'll make it look like a bloody accident, when I get away from Agatha."

"Now would be a good time to head back to Hogwarts," Sirius gulped and ran out of the store.

"Sorry," Holly apologized and ran after him.

"I can't believe Remus didn't kill you on the spot," Holly said angrilily.

"Oh come on, Shorty, you have to admit it was the funniest thing ever," Sirius said grinning boyishly.

"Shorty?" Holly asked trying to hold back a laugh, "You so full of yourself."

"What, you don't like your name?" Sirius teased her, "And you did think that whole incident back there was funny, just admit it."

Holly finally busted out laughing, "The looks on their faces were priceless! I thought Remus was going to kill you or Agatha."

"Yeah, I'm the all time master with funniness," Sirius boasted.

"Whatever!" Holly said pushing him, "I bet you 5 galloens I beat you at chess," she said as they walked into the common room.

After Sirius lost five games in a row and owed Holly 25 galloens, they decided to quit. Sirius didn't know what the point was for him to play chess. The only person he could beat was Peter and that wasn't saying much. He just wasn't good at the game.

"I had lots of fun today Sirius," Holly said as she put away her chess set.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius said.

"Maybe we could do it again," Holly said smiling.

"I-erm, yeah, sure," Sirius studdarded.

"What would you classify 'us' as Sirius?" Holly asked with a strange look in her eyes.

"Umm-er-umm," 'say something you idiot,' "Good friends?" Sirius said mentally kicking himself.

"I really like you Sirius," Holly said moving closer.

"Er-," Sirius stated but before he could say anything Holly's lips were on his, that was until the door burst open.

"Sorry," James said and he turned around.

Sirius finally pushed Holly away, "We'll never be more than friends."

Sirius rushed out of the common room. James looked from Holly, who had tears streaming down her face, to the door Sirius just went through. He tried to comfort Holly, knowing that Sirius wouldn't want to talk, but she ran up into her dormitory. 'Life's too complicated,' he thought to himself and left to play some solitary quidditch.

He nicked a snitch from the quidditch cabinet, and let it loose. After almost a half an hour of flying he saw someone flying around below him. They didn't see him, so he moved closer to see who it was. Lily Evans.

"Nice night for flying, isn't it Evans?" James said startling Lily so much she would have fallen from his broom if he hadn't caught her.

"I didn't know anyone was here," Lily said blushing.

"I won't bother you," James reassured here.

"Oh, no I can leave," Lily replied breathlessly.

"Nah, I have to find Sirius at some point. Did you here about Holly and him?" James asked.

"Yeah, sad," Lily said.

"So, why are you out here?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, I really like flying, I just don't understand quidditch, and I'm bad at what I know about," she said laughing.

"Well, it you don't have anything else to do I could explain it to you, then we could play some," James said offhandedly.

"Umm, ok, sure," Lily said.

James started to explain the game to Lily, showing her moves, then he eventually started to play against her. Unfortunately, they were watched by a very angry Amos Diggory.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.

Krytoniteblack08


	7. Drowned for Love

A/N: Hi, how are you all doing? Great…I really don't know what to say in these sooo….I guess I'll just shut-up…by the way…do you guys ever read these?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you might recognize as the work of JK Rowlings. Do I have to put this in every chapter?

"Padfoot, you can't just ignore her," Remus said during charms, almost two weeks after the incident with Holly.

"I can, and I will," Sirius said briskly.

"No you can't," James said.

"And why can't I Prongs?" Sirius argued.

"Because you love her," Remus said simply.

"I do not, we're just friends," Sirius said sharply.

"No Padfoot, you're not just friends. The only reason your not anything more is because you're afraid of love," James cut in.

"I'm not afraid of love," Sirius quipped.

"You are too," Remus said angrily.

"Like you would know," Sirius said icily.

"I do know. You won't even tell your best friend that you love him. Go ahead Padfoot, why don't you tell Prongs what happened while he was in the hospital wing," Remus said flushing. When Sirius didn't reply he continued, "You stood by his bed, day and night, making sure he was okay. You had to be dragged to classes and you were always saying how much you loved him and how he couldn't die. You would never say that to his face," Remus challenged.

James looked uncomfortable, "Come on guys, I don't want to get in the middle of this. Besides, I know that you guys love me, how could you not?" James said joking around, trying to lighten the mood.

"You can't do it, can you," Remus said completely ignoring James.

"I can too!" Sirius said a little loudly.

"I do hope you boys are practicing Ludicis Mortify!" Proffessor Cartige yelled.

"I'm not afraid of love," Sirius whispered, "I mean families love each other, and I do have a family."

"You know gods-cursed well that not a soul in your family loves you," James whispered back, receiving an evil look from Sirius.

The bell rang startling the three boys. Jumping up, they hurriedly headed out into the hallway, passing a group of girls. It just happened to be Miera, Lily, Clohe, and Holly. James nudged Sirius into Holly. Unfortunately, Sirius lost his footing, and flattened Holly, spilling her books all over the place.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered and bent down to help her.

"Don't bother," Holly said coldly, pushing Sirius away.

"That went well," Remus muttered watching Sirius' retreating back.

"They're coming around," James said walking into Transfiguration.

"Coming around?" Remus asked blankly.

"Well, they talked," James replied.

"Sirius, Holly you have to work together!" James yelled angrily.

"It's his fault," Holly said pointing at Sirius.

"You're the one who flung yourself at me," Sirius retorted.

"THAT'S IT!" James yelled, "NO MORE PRACTICE UNTIL THESE TWO CAN GET ALONG! HIT THE SHOWERS!"

"You're in early," Remus remarked to Sirius looking up from his notes.

"That idiot canceled practice so he could go run off with his girlfriend," Sirius remarked glumly, taking a seat by Remus, "Why'd you tell him what I said in the hospital wing?"

"You need to see what's in front of your face Padsie," Remus said.

"I see perfectly-"

"This isn't the time for a stupid joke, Padfoot," Remus said sharply, "You've got to go after Holly and tell her the truth, that you love her."

"How'd you know I said those things in the first place?" Sirius asked, avoiding Remus' last remark.

"Full moon, remember?" Remus pointed to the portrait hole, "Here's your chance."

Sirius gulped, Holly had just entered the room. 'Moony's right, its now or never,' he thought. He gathered his courage and walked over to Holly. She surprisingly let him drag her down to the lake.

"What?" Holly asked finally.

"Holly, I-uh-Well, I don't really know how to say this, but, you see, the thing is," Sirius took a deep breath and looked straight into Holly's eyes, "The thing is that I lied. I do like you, and I should have told you a long time ago."

"No Sirius, you were right, we'll never be more than friends, " she said meeting his eyes. They had the same look in them they had when she'd kissed him, "It was all a stupid bet to see if you'd fall for it. I'm not really interested in going out with now, or ever," She turned away.

Sirius stood in shock. He felt like he was falling through an icy sheet that stopped his life. He had no clue why, but he felt like with those words, he was drowning to his death.

"Padfoot, PADFOOT!" James said shaking Sirius out of his shock, "Are you alright?"

Sirius looked down to see that he was soaked and very cold. He peered into faces that looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. He couldn't remember anything, including why he was all wet.

"What happened? Who are you?" Sirius asked to faces.

"W-who am I? It's me, Prongs, don't you remember Padfoot?" James asked shakily as Miera ran to get help.

"Prongs? Nope, can't say that I do," Sirius said shivering.

Suddenly Sirius was magicked onto a strecher by Proffessor Dumbledore, and whisked inside. James ran trough the doors and up to the hospital wing. When he arrived he saw Dumbledore, Madame Pompfrey, Remus, and Miera standing around the stecher where Sirius lay. Why Remus was there James had no clue, but he was glad he was there.

"Potter, what happened?" Madame Pompfrey asked.

"I just saw him fall into the lake and someone walking back up to the castle, and when I woke him up, he was like this," James said.

"Did you see who was walking back up to the castle?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I think it was Holly Short, Sir," James said unwillingly.

"Holly Short?" Dumbledore was lost in thought, "Interesting…"

"What is interesting, Sir?" Remus asked confused.

"Never mind, if you could, Miss Shick, bring Holly Short to my office immediately," Dumbledore walked out the door, "Poppie, there is no need to inform the Blacks unless I give the word, understand?" and with a brisk nod he was off.

"Potter, Lupin, you may talk to him while I prepare to examine his conditions," Madame Pompfrey said heading into her office.

"Hey Padfoot, how are you doing?" James asked Sirius.

"Padfoot? Is that my name? People around here are strange I tell you. That old man with the beard, he one dude off his rocker. And you said you're name was Prongs, awfully odd name if you ask me. What's your name," he said pointing to Remus, "Looney?"

"Er-actually it's Moony," Remus said laughing with James.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Sirius said confused.

"Right you are!" James exclaimed, Remus and him cracking up.

"Boys? What are you laughing about?" Madame Pompfrey yelled.

"Why didn't they contact his parents?" James said when he had quieted down.

"I don't know, I mean I know they hate him, but I would at least think Dumbledore would inform them. Dumbledore seemed to think it was interesting that Holly did it though wasn't he," Remus replied.

"I was kinda interested in that too," James said, "They were fighting, but she wouldn't try to kill him, would she?"

"I don't think so, but I guess anything's possible," Remus said.

"Hey, how did you know to come here?" James asked suddenly.

"I was coming back from detention and I ran into Holly. She seemed to be kind of confused, and I knew Sirius just talked to her, so I knew something was up. I was going to go outside to see if Sirius was still out there, but then I ran into Miera, and she said he was hurt, so I waited here for you guys," Remus explained.

"You had dention?" James asked.

"Yes, remember when you and Sirius laid a trip wire that was attached to dung bombs, so that the next person who walked by would set it off, and it would look like they did it? Well, I happened to run into it," Remus said as James nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that," James said sheepishly.

The curtain swung open and Proffessor Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey walked in. Slowly, Holly came in after them. James and Remus tensed.

"James, Remus, I think that it is best if you know the whole story," Dumbledore said gravely. "Miss Short has been possessed by dark wizards, I'm assuming Sirius' parents. She was to kill Sirius because the dark wizards have a new leader, who thought Sirius would be dangerous to them later during his years of power, if they come. Fortunately, James, you saw Sirius fall into the lake and were able to save him."

"Why didn't she just kill him with a curse, instead of trying to drown him?" James asked.

"Holly had been possessed with what is called a Caracher Curse. So, once Sirius did or said a certain thing, it would go into effect. For instance, somehow they knew that Sirius liked Holly, so they set the curse to go off when he admitted it to her. The curse would them kill him by what seemed to be a natural cause," Dumbledore explained.

"I see, then it would look like Sirius just died by drowning instead of a curse. But how did they know that Sirius liked Holly, I mean he didn't even admit it to us, even though we already knew," Remus said.

"This summer, I sent Sirius a letter, and in that letter was something about Holly. I was just teasing him, but his stupid,ugly, fat, son of a-" James paused, catching Dumbledore's eye, "Er-well, anyway, his little brother read it."

"Alright, well, I think it would be best if we kept Sirius here for a few days, but the memory potion will take at in the least two weeks. Until then, I suggest that you two keep a close eye on him, and don't tell anyone what happened," Dumbledore warned them.

James, Remus, and Holly were silent as they headed back to the common room. They found Miera, asleep, in an arm by the fire. It was past two in the morning. James shook Miera awake.

"What happened?" Miera demanded when she woke up.

James and Remus explained what happened while Holly was oddly quiet.

"It's not your fault, Holly," Miera said as James and Remus agreed.

"What if they do it again? And what about Sirius, he'll hate me for the rest of my life," Holly said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think that they're going to be trying it again anytime soon, Dumbledore will make sure of that. And as for Sirius, he loves you too much to hate you," James said comfortingly.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Lily said coming down the staircase with Clohe.

Kryptoniteblack08


	8. Cheating, Potions, and Balls

A/N: Ok, so I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore, but I really want to, so I'm going to.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as JK Rowlings work.

The four looked at each other and back to Lily. She looked straight back at them. No one spoke for a long time. Finally, James explained everything to her.

"Wow…" Lily muttered when James had finished. "Is there anything we can do?"  
"No Dumbledore told us to wait until the morning to talk to Sirius," Remus said heavily, "You girls better get some sleep, James and I will tell you if anything happens."

"Take care of yourself, James," Lily said quietly patting him on the arm, "There's nothing you can now. Try and get some sleep, will you?"

"Goodnight Evans," James said turning away from her. Lily left to comfort Remus, leaving James and Miera alone. "Is Holly going to be ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she'll feel better in the morning," Miera sighed, "You did all you could James, it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't canceled quidditch practice, it never would have happened," James said angry at himself.

"You didn't know what was going to happen, no one did. It would have happened anyway," Miera said placing a hand on his cheek. James kissed her goodnight deeply, and watched as the girls headed into their dormitory.

A/N: Ok, I'm going to skip a really long part right here, that really doesn't have any important stuff. It's about a bunch of stuff that happens between now and the Christmas Ball on the last day of term before break. I'm just going to sum it all up in a short paragraph.

Dumbledore tells James and Remus that Sirius and Holly can't fall in love or they both could be in danger. Sirius has to go around until the last day of term without his memory, because they need to make the memory potion, and it takes a long time. Sirius forgets how to play quidditch so James makes Lily fill in for him and they beat Slythern. Amos Diggory tells Miera that James has been cheating on her with Lily, and he break up with Lily. Miera gets mad and breaks up with James. Lily and James get in a fight because James tells her that he doesn't care about her anymore, and it wouldn't bother him if she went out with Sirius. Then James runs into Dumbledore, who tells him, even though James doesn't ask, that he shouldn't ask Lily out until they become good friends. James then goes and tries to find Lily, but he gets stuck in the vanishing step, and Lily sees him but doesn't help him out. Then Snape and his friends come by while James is still stuck and do all kinds of stuff to him. Professor McGonagall hears them yelling and comes out of her class, but before she can help James, he falls completely through the step. Hagrid, whose been on a vacation from Dumbledore, catches James after he falls almost 3 stories. Lily comes in and apologizes to James, and he makes up with Miera too, and they go to the ball together.

The night of the ball Sirius left to go take his memory potion. It was a good thing too, James thought, since Miera looked drop-dead gorgeous. Remus, Peter, and he were dancing with Clohe, Candice, and Miera.

"What are you thinking about?" Clohe asked as she danced with Remus.

"Us," he whispered truthfully as he had been thinking about their future together, and kissed her with everyone watching.

Go Moony, Go Clohe," James teased them. He whispered in Remus' ear, "Looks like you feel alright even though full moon is close."  
Remus let go of Clohe. How could he be so stupid? He couldn't marry Clohe, he couldn't marry anyone. They didn't know about him being a werewolf. He wasn't even human!

"What's wrong?" Clohe asked concerned.

"I-I see Sirius over there," Remus said lamely, and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'd better go too," James said apologetically.

Remus could hear James running after him, but he didn't stop running until he got outside. He could also feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he ignored that too.

"Moony, what's wrong?" James said pulling him over to a bench.

"I don't want to be a werewolf, god damn it. I can't get married, or have kids, or-or even get a good job," Remus said the tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Whoever you're planning on marrying will understand mate, I mean, if they love you that much it shouldn't matter," James said.

"What if I bit the of something? What would I do then?" Remus pointed out.

"We'll think of something Moony. We always do," James paused. He thought he heard someone in the bushes, "Do you hear that?"  
James looked around the bushes. Suddenly, someone jumped out and ran into the darkness.

"Who was that?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I couldn't tell, it was too dark. Should we chase them?" James asked.

"Chase who?" a voice they recognized said from behind them.

"SIRIUS!" they yelled together.

"Why'd you want to chase me?" Sirius asked confused.

"He's back, and still dumber then a doornail," Remus said.

"Hey, I resent that! Who are we chasing?" Sirius asked again.

"Someone was spying on us, but it's too dark to find them now. Let's go back to the dance," James said squinting into the darkness.

"Where'd you two run off to?" Miera asked.

"Remus wasn't feeling well and we just ran into Sirius," James explained.

"Feel well enough to dance?" Clohe asked.

"Yeah sure," Remus replied.

"Where's Holly?" Sirius asked scanning the crowd.

"I don't know," Remus said pushing them away from where Holly was.

"Sirius, you won't believe what happened when you lost your memory. You forgot how to play quidditch so we had to use Lily. We still won though. And I fell through the vanishing step," James said trying to distract Sirius.

Sirius wasn't listening. He was staring at Holly. And George McGriffin. They were snogging over by a window. The look on his face was so painful you would have thought he was dying.

"Sirius, it's not like it seems," Remus tried to explain.

"It's exactly like it seems, she toyed with me so my parents could kill me. That's all it ever was," Sirius said hollowly, "I'm going up to the dormitory."

Holly saw Sirius staring at her and George. She didn't know if she could take the pain much longer. He turned away, he was leaving. She ran after him, but stopped at the door and watched him walk out of the Great Hall, and her life. George laid a hand on her shoulder, she had tears streaming down her face.

"You had to do it Holly," James said coming up to her, she just cried into James' shoulder.

A/N: Ok, that might be a little short, but I hope you liked it. Sorry about the summary thing in the middle, but I didn't want to waste time writing all that out, because it was really long, and it would probably get boring. I hope you liked it! Please Review!

Kryptoniteblack08


	9. Strikeon

A/N: Hi, hoped you liked the last chapter, and I really don't have anything else to say so I guess you should just read the fic.

"Should we wake him up?" Remus asked James the next morning.

"Yeah, I reckon so, it's already lunchtime," James replied checking his watch.

"It's not the greatest start to the holidays, but at least Holly went home for Christmas," Remus said.

"That's not going to make it any better," Sirius said coming down the stairs.

"Oh come on, Padfoot, it's just a girl," James said.

"She wasn't just any girl," Sirius said softly, "You don't understand."

"Come off it Sirius! What don't we understand?" Remus said angrily, "James has been crazy for Lily forever, and never once has she liked him back. The whole time you just laughed at him, who didn't understand then? Me, I can't ever love any girl, because I can't get married. I'm not even all human! I'm a flipping werewolf! What the heck do I not understand about not being able to love a girl? I'm real sorry you've got a messed up family and nobody there loves you, but don't expect me to pity you. What in gods-cursed name do you want me to say?"

"I don't get you Remus," Sirius yelled, "But then again, maybe that's because you're not human! Why don't you bite some girl, and go howl at the moon with her? I hate you! Both of you! That's right James, you and your little perfect life! All you are is a stuck up git, that for all I care, can go die somewhere,"

"What in bloody hell did I do to you?" James yelled at Sirius, "Here I am, trying to be nice, I don't know how to make it better. What am I supposed to say? I can't do anything, but if I could I would trade in my life to make you happy. Why can't you just understand that we have to stick together?"

"There is one thing wrong with you Potter," Remus yelled at him, "You don't have the girl of you dreams, but then maybe the only reason you love her is because you want to add another perfect aspect to your life!"

"What are we going to do? Just hate each other until we all die? We can't, we need each other, however much you two don't want to admit it, we need each other," James tried to reason with them.

"Shut-up!" Sirius yelled, "I don't need you guys, or Peter, or Holly, I am I Black, I don't need anyone."

"Fine, we can all just hate each other," James said.

"Fine!" Remus yelled, going up to the dormitory.

"Fine!" Sirius yelled walking out of the portrait hole.

"Fine," James said, sinking down into an armchair.

Sirius snuck away to Hogsmeade, through the one-eyed witch. He browsed around Honeydukes, until he saw the sign for mix-n-match candies. He felt a pang of loneliness as he looked at it, it was like a symbol of many of his friends he had lost in the past few days.

He left the store and went to the "Three Broomsticks" for lunch.

"Look here sonny," said an old man taking a seat next to him, "I've got a real interestin creature, of the sorts, that you might like. What do ya say ter that?"

Sirius eyed him carefully, "What is it?"

"Caraflix, real rare they are," the old man said, "Don't worry, s'not illegal or nothing."

"Why do you want to give it to me?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well, yeh see, this 'un I'm goin to give yeh, anyway, his mum said yeh'd be the right one for the job," the old man said.

"They talk?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah! Yeh have to have a real good connection with 'em thought. Strong bonds of friendship they have," he said wisely.

"Why me though?" Sirius asked.

"I'm getting on in my years, and don't have the strength to train them. Besides, Kiramindra, my caraflix, said you two would come in handy for one another. When a caraflix tells you something like that, you listen. Smartest creatures on earth, they can tell the future and the past," the old man spoke again.

"What else did this caraflix of yours say about me?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The little un will tell yeh if the time is right. Now I haven't got much time, gotta run. But follow this map, when you get to the clearing, you'll find 'em," the old man said, and Sirius blinked, the old man was gone.

Sirius ran all the way back to the castle, and to Hagrid. He figured if anyone could tell him about a caraflix it would have to be Hagrid. If Hagrid didn't know about them, he wasn't going to go looking for it.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Sirius yelled, when he saw Hagrid chopping down a tree near his house.

"'Lo Sirius! What's yeh've been doing, yer a nice rosy color," Hagrid say grinning.

"Do you know anything about a caraflix?" Sirius panted.

"Caraflix! Why, course I do. Never seen one in my life, almost nobody has since the ministry stopped using 'em. Where'd you find out about them?" Hagrid asked suspiciously.

Sirius explained about the old man and the map. Hagrid seemed interested in the old man and what he had to say. Then he asked to see the map.

"This here's in the forest, I could take yeh there if yeh want," he said excitedly.

So Sirius and Hagrid headed into the forest. Hagrid asked where the rest of the marauders where, and Sirius explained they had a fight. Hagrid said they'd be causing trouble again in no time, Sirius didn't think so.

"Here's the clearing but I don't see nothing," Hagrid said looking down at the map.

A voice said, 'Tell him to step back into the trees,' Sirius looked at Hagrid, he evidently hadn't heard the voice as he was still reading the map intently, "I think they want you to step back into the trees," Sirius whispered.

Hagrid stepped back into the trees, keeping an eye on Sirius. A light shone out from the middle of the clearing, Sirius stepped into the light, shielding his eyes.

"Mortal," a voice spoke, "Many times have you proven yourself worthy of training a caraflix, but yet you have to show that you have the skill of love. You run away from it as if it was a plague, yet you show bravery beyond your years. To truly be able to bond with us, you must prove your love for others, without this bond the power between you and your chosen caraflix will never unfold."

"I do not run away from love," Sirius yelled.

"Did you not run away from the girl you loved? Did you not just run away from your friend who was trying to help you because he loved you? Until you can truly admit to your fear, and divulge this to your loved ones, the power will not be yours," the voice spoke again.

"Why would I fear love? There is only things to gain from loving someone," Sirius argued.

"Your fear of love was created by the family you were given to. Your younger brother was the one you loved most, and he betrayed you, instead of following you to what you feel is right, he has become your enemy, as is the rest of your family,"

"I never loved my family!" Sirius protested.

"Don't try to lie to me! I know all, I see all, I command all. You love your family even now, when they outcast you. It is not a love for them, but it is a love of wanting a family of your own. Overcome this fear you must, for the world of good depends on it," the voice spoke loudly.

Sirius felt his feet lift off the ground, and into the light he rose. There was a large tiger standing before him, with her young by her side. The light was almost unbearable.

"Light one, you come for my son, and I must grant you to him, for the future says it is so. You together can change who prevails in the fight of good and evil," the larger tiger spoke, in a voice that was so horrible it hurt his ears.

"What can we change? What do you know about me?" he asked, covering his ears.

"In time, all will be reveled to you," the tiger said in the horrible voice, "Go now my son, Strikeon, go with the Light One!" and everything went black.

"Blimey, are you alright?" Hagrid asked shaking Sirius.

"What? Where am I? Where's the tiger?" Sirius asked dazedly.

"Slow down! Now then, you were raised into the sky , and I couldn't see nothing, except this blinding light. There was some strong magic going on, then I saw you, still in the air, with the light wrapping all around you and this little guy," Hagrid said pointing to the baby tiger Sirius had seen.

"His name's Strikeon," Sirius said shakily.

"Right," Hagrid said, "We'd best be getting back up to the castle, it'll be dark before too long. Will Strikeon follow us?"

"He should," Sirius said watching the tiger roll in the grass.

A/N: Ok hope you liked it and sorta understood it all. I'll explain more of what a caraflix is in the next chapter. And I did make it up so please don't try and take it, Thanks! Please Review!

Kryptoniteblack8


	10. Reflections

A/N: Ok, hope the last chapter wasn't to weird. I'll try to explain more about caraflixes in this one. Sorry it took me so long to update, and please read and reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize as JK Rowlings work.

James sat there staring into the fire, he didn't want to think about Sirius or Remus. Or anything. But that wasn't possible, not anymore. He didn't want to think about, he couldn't say they're names, he didn't want to think about IT. IT had happened, and he couldn't do anything about IT. It wasn't possible, but the letter brought him the news of IT.

"James, is everything ok?" Lily said coming down from her dormitory, "I thought I heard people yelling a few minutes ago."

"They're gone now, all of them," James said not looking away from the fire.

"James what are you talking about? Whose gone? Did you guys have a row again?" Lily asked worriedly.

"They're gone, all of them. The fire," James watched the fire intently, letting his sentence die.

"James, what are you talking about?" Lily said extremely scared at the look in James' eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm completely perfect. I am perfect," James said in a voice that was harsh and cold.

"Do you want to do some homework of something in the library?" Lily asked. She felt like she had to get James away from here, he wasn't himself. And the way he kept looking into the fire…

"No, I think I'll just stay here," James said.

"You're coming with me," Lily said, dragging him to the library.

The two worked together for nearly two hours in the library. James finally came out of his trance for awhile and started to act like himself again.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Amos Diggory asked, coming up to them, "I've been waiting on you for nearly half an hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I completely lost track of the time," She replied.

"Well, get your things and lets go," Amos said looking at James in disgust.

"Right," Lily glanced at James. He seemed alright now, she could leave him in the common room, "I'm all ready to leave now, it's just, James do you think you could take my stuff back up to the common room?"

"Sure, why not," James said sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot," Lily said smiling at him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Potter," Diggory said mockingly outstretching his hand.

James hesitated, but decided with Lily standing right there it would be rude not to shake his hand. He gripped Diggory's hand, both of them squeezing the others so hard they were shaking.

"Lets go Lilyflower," Diggory said putting his arm around Lily, smiling at James, "Why don't you go mess with your own girlfriend, Potter."

"Well, goodbye James," Lily said, turning slightly pink.

"Goodbye Lily," James said softly, but she didn't hear him. She'd already turned and was walking with Diggory. She flipped her pretty red hair, laughing at something Amos was saying. James turned, gathered their books, and headed up to the common room alone.

Remus spent the day with Clohe. He was going to break things off with her, but now since he wasn't talking to Sir-to them, he didn't want to. 'I'll do it after Christmas break,' he kept telling himself.

Sirius opened the book that used to be the map of the clearing. There was just enough light to read inside Hagrid's chicken coop, that was the only place Strike would go to sleep in. It was freezing cold, so Hagrid had given Sirius tons of blankets to cover himself in. He intended to spend the night with Strike to make sure he didn't run away. He began to read:

Caraflixes are ancient creatures that have roamed the earth longer than mankind and wizards. Their powers are known only by the people who train and care for them, and even then, you must have the strongest of connections to the to unlock all of their powers.

The species of Caraflixes is not one certain animal, but many. They can change into any form of life on the earth. They will chose the one form that they like best, and become that when they are adults, at age two. After becoming an adult they can still change forms, but only for their masters or if it is necessary.

They know ancient magic and are more powerful than even the greatest wizard. They are the most powerful creatures on the face of the earth. They can tell the future and the past in more ways than one. They can change a battle that seems the outcome has already been determined and with their supernatural strengh and magic makes the losing side victorious.

The bond you share with your caraflix is the key to everything. To gain the trust of a young caraflix you must prove yourself in whatever way the Urikia, or head caraflix, desires. After you fufill your duty, your caraflix's mind will be open to you and the bond you will share with them will flourish.

Use the power you gain wisely, for evil is the only thing that can kill a caraflix.

Sirius looked at Strike. It was hard to imagine such a small creature could be so powerful. Sirius doubted whether he would ever gain a strong enough bond with him. So far, they hadn't been getting along, Strike was very stubborn and liked to do things his own way. Hagrid said he acted just like Sirius, Sirius didn't think it was that funny.

He would have to fufill the Urikia's task, and then his mind would be open to him. Sirius' task was to recognize the people he loved and divulge this to them. As if he'd ever loved his family, and what was that stupid Urikia talking about when he said he still loved his family. They don't know what they're talking about, I never loved Regulas. Sirius convinced himself of this over and over, until he feel asleep.

"Sirius, teach me how to do magic!" Regulas said pleadingly.

"Nope, sorry little buddy, you're just going to have to wait until you get to Hogwarts," Sirius said teasing him.

"He won't be going, not with that old fool as headmaster. We sent you there and you came home as one of them," Sirius' mother spat.

"Sirius says Dumbledore is cool mom," Regulas said, "He says he's the best wizard in the world."

"Your brother is a complete lunatic," Mrs. Black said angrily.

"No he isn't!" Regulas shouted, "Sirius is my favorite person in the whole wide world! He wouldn't lie to me!"

"Look what lies you have spread onto him," Mrs. Black yelled at Sirius, "I should have cast you out of the house when you told me you where friends with that Potter boy."

"NO!" Regulas screamed, "Mommy, you can't make Sirius go away, he's my best friend. Will always be best friends won't we Sirius?"

"That's right, little buddy," Sirius said hugging his brother, "Mom's just upset because we don't agree on lots of things."

"Sirius, tell me a story!"

"Sirius, you're my best friend."

"Sirius, can I talk to you at Hogwarts?"

"Sirius, why is mommy so mad at you?"

"Can you teach me how to fly Sirius?"

"I love you Sirius, you're the best brother ever. And I'll always be on your side, mommy and daddy can hate us together, because I like you better and you're smarter than them."

"That's right little buddy. We're on the good guys side together. I love you too, and I always will."

Sirius woke up with a start, he was breathing hard. It was a dream, just a dream, but it was real. It really happened. Sirius could hear his voice saying those things. He was the only one Sirius ever called little buddy. Then he betrayed him…

"What are you doing walking around with those people?" Sirius asked Regulas, dragging him away from a large group of Slytherins.

"Those are my friends," Regulas said coldly.

"I thought you were going to be friends with me, little buddy, the good guys," Sirius said confused.

"Don't call me that, I'm not you buddy, I hate you," Regulas said.

"What?" Sirius said, his voice hoarse.

"You told me lies when I was little. Mom and Dad were right about you all along," Regulas said his voice cold.

"Reg, come on, I thought-" Sirius said, his voice breaking.

"You thought wrong," Regulas said turning away from him, "Goodbye brother."

"Don't go," Sirius said, but it was too late, Regulas was gone forever.

A/N: Hope you liked it…it might be a little short but I got to go to band, so until next time. If you still don't understand about the Caraflixes, tell me. Please review.


	11. Jealous?

A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to update, but I wrote the chapter out once then it wouldn't save, so I lost it. School starts in a week, so I won't have as much time to write anymore. Hope you like the story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as JK Rowlings.

"OUCH!" Sirius yelled as Strike bit his leg for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Hagrid laughed, "I reckon he'll warm up to you after a bit. Meanwhile, why don't you build him a little house in the forest."

"I must have been crazy to agree to this," Sirius muttered as he gathered materials to make Strike a home.

They found the perfect place to build the home. There was a big old tree overhanging a small pond, and large boulders surrounded the tree. Strike certainly seemed to like it, he was bashing his head into a rock repeatedly. Sirius decided to build a tree-house for Strike, that way he could hide if there was any danger in the forest.

"There," Sirius said, stepping back to admire his work, "How do you like that?"

"Bravo, Black, bravo," Snape said emerging from the trees, "What do we have here," he continued, picking up Strike.

"Put him down, Snivelly," Sirius sneered.

"I don't think I will, but thanks for the offer. Now then, there has to be something special about this tiger, I doubt you would allow it to live in your supremeness otherwise. I hope it's illegal, I can get you expelled," Snape said examining Strike.

Sirius didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell Snape about Strike, but he didn't want Snape to hurt him either, "It's just a plain old tiger," Sirius said.

"I suppose that the worst that could happen when I turn it into the ministry, is that they would chop it's head off," Snape smirked.

"Give him back," Sirius said quickly.

"Oh, so, there is something special about this thing here, why else would you be worried?" Snape said laughing, "Is this what you four are always sneaking off at night to go see?" Sirius blinked, "Oh yes, Black, I know about your little excursions into the forest at night, and I'm going to get you expelled for it."

'_How does he know?'_ Sirius thought. What was he going to do, it seemed like either letting Strike be killed, or tell Snape about Moony. He had an idea, "Listen here, Snivelly, I'll make you a little deal. You give me back the tiger and I'll tell you what were up to," Snape handed over Strike, with greed shining in his eyes, "All you have to do, is prod that little knot on the Whomping Willow, then you'll see a secret passageway. Go through that, and you find out everything you could ever want to know," Sirius said casually, "And you have to go on full moon, that's in a month, if you were wondering."

"You lie, Black," Snape seethed.

"How many times have I ever lied to you?" Sirius asked grinning broadly, Snape would never have the guts to do it, "Now then, why don't you be a good boy and run back up to the castle."

Snape looked at Sirius for a moment, then turned and went back through the forest to the castle. Strike growled after him, and Sirius laughed. Everything seemed a lot better now, and he decided to make a visit to the castle himself.

"You have been sitting there for two days, have you?" Sirius asked James, who was sitting by the fire, the last place Sirius had saw him. "Prongs, I didn't mean what I said," Sirius said to James, who was staring adamantly into the fire, "What's wrong with you?" Sirius was worried, the way James was staring into that fire gave him chills.

"Whatever Sirius," James said, not looking up.

Sirius had to find someone who knew what was wrong with James. Luckily, his someone was in the entrance hall.

"Oy, Evans!" Sirius yelled.

Lily turned and walked up to Sirius, "Listen, Sirius, is something wrong with James?"

"I was going to ask you that," Sirius said hurriedly, "I haven't talked to him for two days, we had a row, and I don't know, when I went to the common room just a minute ago, he was staring into the fire with this weird look on his face."

"That's what he was doing yesterday when I was going to do my homework. I was kind of worried about him, so I let him come to the library with me, and he seemed ok, but then I had to leave with Amos, and he had this look in his eyes, it was really scary," Lily said astonished.

"You don't think he's been there since you left with Amos, do you?" Sirius asked confused, "Did you see him last night when you went back to the common room?"

Lily blushed a dark red, "I-erm-I was out pretty late, I don't think, I mean, he would have been sent to bed by then."

"Right," Sirius said rather uncomfortably. If this were a different situation he would have asked Lily how she could stand to look at Diggory that long, but he saved it for another time. "I'll try to find Remus and see if he might know anything. Can you go up and try to talk to James?"

"Yeah, sure," Lily said, already heading up the steps, "I saw Remus and Clohe out by the lake not too long ago."

Sirius found Remus and Clohe easily enough, behind a tree, but he didn't have the nerve to talk to them. They were in what seemed to be a rather passionate moment. Sirius sat behind a tree, and waited for them to finish their snogging. A few minutes passed, Sirius looked at them and hurriedly looked away. He check his watch, he looked back at them.

"Hell's teeth," Sirius swore, banging his head on the tree branch above him, he had to stop this right now. Remus was practically on top of Clohe!

"Sirius!" Remus said, the couple jumped apart guiltily, "What are you doing?"

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"It's kind of a bad time…" Remus said, Sirius was glad to see that they both were the reddest he'd ever seen them.

"Well, something's wrong with James," Sirius said, smiling slightly as Clohe tried to fix her tousled hair.

"I don't bloody care," Remus said shaking with anger and embarrassment.

"Umm…ok, right," Sirius said, hoping to work this out rationally, "Listen Remus, none of us meant what we said in that row. Come on, you really do care if something's wrong with James, I know you do."

"I do not," Remus said angrily.

"Come off it, Moony, of course you do. We've been best friends since we got here. He needs you, you can't leave him now," Sirius said with a bit of a plead in his voice.

"Remus, maybe you should go," Clohe said.

"NO! I'm not going," Remus said breathing hard, "There probably isn't anything wrong with James, Sirius just doesn't want me to hang out with Clohe because he's jealous of our relationship. Wishes he could be with Holly, but she obviously doesn't like him. Didn't even save a dance for you, poor Sirius, bad luck I guess," Remus said coldly.

It took all the strength Sirius had not to hit Remus, "Shut-up Remus, don't forget, I could end the relationship between you two now."

"You son of a-" Remus clenched his teeth.

"What's he talking about?" Clohe asked confused.

"I don't have time for this," Sirius replied bitterly, "All I have to say, is come with me for the things that we used to have, not what we lost," and with that, Sirius walked away.

"Has he said anything?" Sirius asked Lily when he was back inside the common room.

"Well, no, but I found something," Lily said sadly watching James, "I think you might need to see this."

A/N: Ok, hope you liked it. Sorry about more fighting, but it has to be in there. I'll post as soon as I can! Please Review!!

****

Kryptoniteblack8


End file.
